max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Identity Crisis
Secret Identity Crisis is the fifth episode of the Max Steel series. It is about Jason Naught and Miles Dredd who want to find out Max Steel's true identity. Then they suspect about a kid named Butch, the school bully of Copper Canyon High School. Now Miles Dredd wants to go after Butch, and will Max Steel stop Dredd? This episode was directed by Logan McPherson & Daniel Ife and written by Benjamin Townsend. This episode was aired on April 13, 2013. Plot In the beginning of this episode, Max Steel is flying in the sky of Copper Canyon in Turbo Flight Mode, on his way to school. Then a Robbery takes place in Copper Canyon’s Bank. The Robbers enter their car and then Steel appears and then he tries to distract them or something. Then the car was being held by Max Steel in his Turbo Base Mode and then he gets crashed by the car. Then Max and Steel get ultralinked and then Turbo transformed into Turbo Strength Mode and then hoisted the car. Then the police came to arrest the Robbers. Then Max Steel leaves in his Turbo Flight Mode. Then a News Anchor announces about Max Steel saving the day and that they are glad to have him with them at Copper Canyon, even if they don’t know his true identity. Then Jason Naught, who was watching the News, later said that Max Steel’s point of origins is in Copper Canyon High School, so he must be a student from Copper Canyon High. Then behind Jason in a container, there is Miles Dredd who opens his eyes. In Copper Canyon High School, Max and Sydney are looking for Kirby, that later for a result, he is locked in a locker by Butch, the school’s bully. Then Kirby says that he likes Max’s mother’s PB & J sandwich. Then an alarm from N-Tek rang in Max’s head and then he told his friends that his dad needs some dental help. Then when he was getting out of school, he later trips by a man, and then apologizes to him and leaves. As a result, the man was Jason Naught wearing sunglasses. Then Max and Steel are in the alley and then they go to N-Tek by the secret tunnel. Then they find Forge Ferrus, who orders them to clean Berto’s Lab, do his laundry, and to make him a roast beef sandwich with extra mayo and no pickles. Then another Forge Ferrus appears and as a result, the one that was ordering them to do things for Berto, was actually a Holographic Bot that was created by Berto that imitated Forge Ferrus. Then Forge tells to Max and Steel that they are starting to be an attraction for people and that they should be careful. Then Katherine ‘Kat’ Ryan told them that there’s a fire in Copper Canyon High School. So Forge takes Max and Steel to Copper Canyon High School in an N-Tek Helicopter, then he tells them to not turn into Max Steel. Max and Steel goes inside the school and rescued Butch and Sydney. Then they thought Butch saved Sydney. Then Jason that was dressed as a firefighter suspected that Butch was Max Steel. So then Jason plotted on putting a gas bomb in the school and then to send Dredd Naughts to take Butch to them. So in the school, everyone except Max thinks that he rescued Sydney and then later a gas bomb released a gas that put the students to sleep. Then Max and Steel ultralinked and then defeated the Dredd Naughts. Then he leaves and then the students thought that Butch rescued them and defeated the Dredd Naughts just because he was on a pile of Dredd Naughts’ parts. Jason is angry that Butch stopped the Dredd Naughts. Then Dredd escaped from his container and then he said that he will defeat Butch personally by absorbing his T.U.R.B.O Energy. The students of Copper Canyon High School are in a school bus, heading to their homes. Then Miles Dredd stops the bus and then he tries to absorb Butch’s T.U.R.B.O Energy when he was inside the bus. Then as a result, Butch wasn't Max Steel and then he thought he was looking for Maxwell McGrath. Sop then he gets near Max and then throws him to the canyon. Then Max Steel appears in Turbo Flight Mode and tries to defeat Dredd. He tries to make him explode, but he reveals that he will not explode again. Then he absorbs Max’s T.U.R.B.O Energy and then he gets more and more powerful. Then Sydney tries to stop Dredd, but she was defeated. So then Max turned into Turbo Strength Mode and then he throws rocks to Dredd, which he destroys and then he shoots Max Steel. Then Max throws Steel as a boomerang to the rocks behind Dredd and then they fell on him and he turned into his normal mode. Then Dredd is buried in the rocks. Kirby who is in the school bus then rescues his friends by driving the school bus backwards, so they wouldn't fall. So then Dredd escapes from the rocks and then he makes the school bus fall, but then Kirby drives backward and then Dredd gets crashed and then he holds on the side of the cliff. Then the students thanked Kirby for rescuing them. Then N-Tek came and then Dredd tells Max Steel that he finally knows Max Steel's turn identity, but then Maxwell McGrath climbs up the cliff and Dredd is confused. So then Forge and some N-Tek agents came and then tried to arrest Dredd, but then he lets go and then he is rescued by an Airship that mysteriously appeared and disappeared. So then Sydney talks with Max, who is actually the Holographic Bot. Then Forge by accident, presses a button that made the Bot dance. Then Forge and Max talked for a while. Back at Dredd's and Jason's secret hideout, Dredd tells Jason that he is no longer trying to look for Max Steel's true identity, he wants to find out how to defeat him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:School Category:N-Tek Category:Copper Canyon